


It Started With A Sorry

by GaySnekChild



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda, Pining, Slow Burn, kinda ooc but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySnekChild/pseuds/GaySnekChild
Summary: Chloe finally apologizes to Jenna but little did she know that was only the beginning
Relationships: Jenna Rolan/Chloe Valentine
Kudos: 2





	It Started With A Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting used to the characters, I promise it will get better and hopefully longer, I will try to update every week but no promises.

Truthfully Chloe had been avoiding Jenna since the squipcident, it's not like she didn't want to talk to Jenna, quite the opposite actually, she just didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know where to start. She had already apologized to Jeremy and Brooke so she wasn't sure why apologizing to Jenna was so much harder. It had been about a month since the squipcident and people were starting to notice and by people she meant Michael aka the only one who isn't completely oblivious other than Jenna of course but Jenna probably wouldn't talk to her after the way Chloe had treated her. Michael hadnt confronted Chloe but he did glance at her occasionally or glare when she was clearly avoiding talking to Jenna.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One morning before school started and before Brooke was there Chloe was just standing at her locker waiting for Brooke, this was their daily routine. Suddenly Jenna came up to her…. Surprised Chloe said “Hello?” “Have you been avoiding me?” What was Chloe supposed to do? Lie? That's probably what the old Chloe would have done….. Well at least the Chloe from before the squipcident but Chloe was trying to change and this was the perfect opportunity to apologize for all that horrible shit she had done to Jenna. “Yes….” Jenna looked disappointed like even though she knew the answer she was hoping that Chloe wasn’t avoiding her. “I’m sorry…. For everything not just this…. I’m sorry for ignoring you, I’m sorry for using you, I’m sorry, I really am….” Jenna looked stunned like she was expecting Chloe to say that she hated her. Chloe was nervous, she had no reason to be but she was. “Are you really sorry?” “yes” “That's why you’ve been avoiding me?” “well…. I didn’t know if you wanted anything to do with me after what i've done” “I know i shouldn’t but… I do still want to be your friend, it's just…… It might take awhile for me to actually trust you… As you said you’ve done a bunch of stuff and honestly I dont think I’m totally over it but if you want to redeem yourself I can give you my number and we can hang out sometime” “that would be nice, yes” Chloe handed Jenna her phone after pulling up her contacts and let Jenna type in her number. After that Jenna left, leaving Chloe to wonder what just happened.  
.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke arrived soon after, Chloe was still a little shaken. “Hey Chlo,” Chloe jumped a bit, having forgotten that Brooke was even coming. “You ok? You seem a little nervous….” “Ya… I’m fine” “fine? Chloe….” “IM FINE” Chloe didn’t mean to yell…. She felt bad as soon as she saw Brooke looking scared like she used to whenever Chloe yelled. “Brooke I….. I’m sorry, I just lost my temper…” “I-I could tell… what happened?” “Nothing” “ok….” As much as she hated lying to Brooke, she didn't think she could handle talking about what happened, since she wasn't a hundred percent sure what happened in the first place. Brooke and Chloe stood in awkward silence until the bell rang. Luckily Chloe had no classes with Jenna.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Chloe got home she decided to actually text Jenna, she couldn't avoid this, well she could but she shouldn't. 

Chloe Valentine: Hi, this is Chloe, is this Jenna?

Jenna Rolan: yup

Chloe Valentine: So, how are you?

Jenna Rolan: Pretty good, you?

Chloe Valentine: I’m doing fine

Chloe was wondering whether or not she should ask Jenna if she wanted to hang out or not. Technically Jenna brought it up and Chloe did want to show that she did care and she didn't have anything after school so why not?

Chloe Valentine: When we talked earlier you said that you would be willing to hangout with me. Do you still wanna do that?

Jenna Rolan: Sure, is this weekend good?

Chloe Valentine: Ya, wanna hang out at my place? My parents won't be home.

Jenna Rolan: Ya, that sounds good. When do you want me to come over?

Chloe Valentine: Anytime on Saturday is good for me

Jenna Rolan: I’ll be there


End file.
